Thinking of You
by WrappedInARiddle
Summary: On the outside Brooke Davis had an incredible life: a loving husband (adulterer) , a company (floundering), and supportive parents (liars). Brooke felt like she was drowning when she met a mysterious stranger on her flight home. Will Lucas Scott be the lifesaver she so desperately needs to help her break away from a life she doesn't want? AU story. Chapter 10 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So I was watching old movies the other day and I got an idea for a story, I wrote this out quickly and then intended on letting it sit until I finished my other stuff. (Since you're reading this we see how well that plan turned out). So read it, tell me what you think and if it's worth continuing. :-) -Krystal

 **Summary:** On the outside Brooke Davis had an incredible life: a loving and supportive husband ( _who cheated on her every chance he got_ ), her own company ( _that hadn't turned a profit in over a year_ ) and two amazing parents ( _absent throughout her entire childhood_ ). Brooke felt like she was drowning when she met a mysterious stranger on her flight home from a long business trip. Will Lucas Scott be the lifesaver she so desperately needs to help her break away from a life she doesn't want? AU story, lots of familiar OTH people will pop up throughout.

 **Disclaimer:** I own the story, I don't own anything OTH related, if I did the show would have gone an entirely different direction...

* * *

 _ **Thinking of You**_

Chapter 1:

"Nervous flier?" The man said, looking in Brooke's direction.

"No," Brooke kinked an eyebrow at the blonde about to take the seat next to her, "Why do you ask?"

"Well," The blonde started before hoisting his suitcase into the overhead compartment. He took his seat beside her, "I noticed you fidgeting with your hands so I took a shot."

Brooke smiled, "I am not really a fan of take offs and landings." Brooke pulled her chocolate locks across her shoulder, "I am fine once we're in the air, but before that I get a little anxious."

A smile crept across his face and he squinted as his face brightened, "It's more likely to be struck by lightning twice then for this plane to crash."

Brooke let out a deep breath, "You think that's comforting?"

"No, it's honest," The blonde extended his hand to her, "Lucas Scott."

Brooke hesitated before reaching for his hand, "Brooke Davis, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh no Miss Davis the pleasure is all mine." Lucas leaned over and pulled up the window flap, "Sorry the take off is one of my favorite parts."

Brooke noticed him lingering longer than she thought he should, she shifted out from behind his outstretched arm, "Would you like to switch seats with me?"

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Lucas said with a smile.

Brooke couldn't help but stare, 'he was handsome' she thought to herself, "Oh no, it's perfect actually. I usually keep it shut, enjoy the view Mr. Scott."

Lucas laughed, "I plan to Miss Davis," he said with a wink.

Brooke opened her mouth to respond when one of the flight attendants called out over the intercom, "Hello everyone my name is Agnes and on behalf of our entire flight crew we would like to welcome you to Oceanic flight 401 non stop from Chicago to Los Angeles. Please direct your attention to the attendants in the center aisle so we can demonstrate some in flight safety tips." Brooke felt her breath quicken when she felt the plane pull away from the gate. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.

"This is your Captain speaking, we are next in line for runway 3, enjoy your flight."

Brooke heard the additional engines kick on, she knew what was next. She clenched on to the armrest and let out a deep sigh. She felt a hand grab hers and squeeze, she turned to Lucas and smiled, "Thank you."

Lucas took her hand and brought it to his chest, unbuttoning his sport coat, "I have an irregular heart beat, just concentrate on that and we'll be in the air before you know it." He wavered for a moment, "I'm sorry about the lightning remark." Brooke smiled, feeling her cheeks flush as he covered her hand with his. Before she could respond her stomach dropped when the plane got off the ground. Lucas broke eye contact momentarily, "look at that we survived the take off. Feel better?"

* * *

Brooke woke up about an hour later and realized Lucas was still holding her hand to his chest. She tried to remember the last time she had slept so soundly, "I must look ridiculous." Brooke said with a quick stretch.

Lucas brought his hand to her cheek, "Actually you look beautiful."

Brooke bit her lip, "Is this something you do often, pick up chicks on airplanes?"

Lucas chuckled, "No. I just got divorced a few months back, I've been wading back into the dating game slowly. I noticed the rock, married?"

"I am," Brooke closed her eyes, "he's a director in Hollywood. It's not exactly ideal."

Lucas squinted, "Why is that?"

"He likes actresses." Brooke sighed, not exactly sure why she was unloading on this complete stranger. "I'm sorry that was a little heavy wasn't it?"

Lucas adjusted in his seat, "Wow," Lucas took a drink of his water, "If I had you in my bed I would never leave."

Brooke blushed, "Thank you Lucas."

"I mean it, you are gorgeous Brooke. Your husband is a moron, why so you stay with him?" He paused, "Kids?"

"No, no children." Brooke's heart was beating hard, "We've been married since right after I graduated high school. We tried to make a long distance thing work for a while, when he wanted me to move to Los Angeles to be with him, I did. We were happy for exactly fifteen minutes before the cheating and lying began. By then I just felt stuck." Brooke turned and placed her forehead on her seat, "That was eight years ago." She wiped at one stray tear, "Why are you divorced?"

"I woke up one morning and realized Peyton wasn't the one." Lucas ran his hands through his hair, "I tried everything to change my mind, I should have been working on my heart. High school sweethearts, married at sixteen, divorced at twenty seven. No children for us either, it never felt like the right time you know what I mean?"

Brooke nodded, 'Julian has started to casually mention taking that next step,' Brooke shuddered at the thought, 'we don't even share a bed anymore,' she sighed, "Are you happier now?"

"Yes, as soon as I was honest with myself and honest with Peyton this enormous weight was lifted from my shoulders." Lucas smirked, "After I told Peyton we opened a really old bottle of scotch and got insanely drunk. I moved out a few days later, we both knew we were just better apart. So no regrets."

* * *

After the last round of drink service Brooke asked, "So what do you do for a living Lucas."

"I'm a screenwriter," Lucas opened his bag of peanuts and offered some to Brooke, "I'm on my way to Los Angeles to be wooed by a studio interested in my latest script."

"That must be an incredible feeling," Brooke wondered, "How many scripts have you sold?"

"Four, this will be number five. This will be my first television show though, so it's an opportunity for a steady paycheck." Lucas's hand brushed Brooke's again, "It's a serial drama, so we'll see how if they like it." He leaned in close, Brooke could feel his breath on her lips, "I shouldn't be telling you this," he whispered, "But," his lips almost brushed against Brooke's, "Do you want to get dinner with me when we land?" He pulled back a little, "I feel like we have this connection, this spark. I would be a complete gentleman since you mentioned having a husband, even if I think he's a complete ass-hat for cheating on you, what do you say pretty girl?"

Brooke broke eye contact first, "I would love too Lucas, believe me I would. But there's this dinner thing I'm supposed to be at right after we land. I have a car coming to get me from the airport to bring me directly to the party. I'm sorry."

"I understand," Lucas sat up, "I was taking a shot in the dark. It works out that you said no anyway."

"Why is that?" Brooke asked trying to will herself to stick with her answer.

Lucas smiled, "I'm meeting with the studio guys tonight, wouldn't want to blow my big shot right?"

"Right." Brooke sighed as the plane began it's final descent.

* * *

When the fasten your seatbelt sign turned off Brooke stood up to get her bag, Lucas stood up beside her. He inched his arm around her waist as he pulled her into him to squeeze by her and step into the aisle, "Let me get that for you."

Brooke really noticed his blue eyes and she loved how they sparkled when he spoke, "Thank you." Lucas beamed at her, "Anytime."

Brooke was one of the first passengers off the plane, she stopped in the waiting area to adjust her jacket, scarf and hat. She took out her compact mirror and checked her make-up before heading down stairs to baggage claim. She saw Julian's regular driver, holding a sign that said **DAVIS** "Hi Chris, how's the family?"

"Great, Miss Davis. Did you check any bags?" He smiled at her and took her bag. "How was Chicago?"

"It was cold," Brooke smiled back, "I checked one bag so it will be a few minutes sorry."

"No reason to be sorry Miss Davis," Chris replied, "I have a new demo for you to listen to if you're interested."

"I would love to hear it, that last track you made with Mia was hauntingly beautiful." Brooke took out her phone and read the messages. She quickly sent Julian a text telling him she would be home shortly.

Chris handed her the keys to his town car, "You can go sit in the car and listen to it if you would like, I'll wait for your bag."

Brooke placed her hand on his arm and smiled, "Thank you Chris, I've had such a long day." Brooke headed out to the parking structure when she felt someone behind her, "Oh my gawd Lucas you scared me. What are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting?"

"I do, I forgot something though."

"You forgot something?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow at him, "And I have it?"

"Yes," Lucas quickly pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her hard. One of his hands settled on her neck, the other settled on the small of her back. He deepened the kiss after a few seconds then pulled away almost as soon as it had began. Brooke brought her hands to her still burning lips. "I know I only just met you a few hours ago but you deserve so much more than a pathetic excuse for a husband." He slipped his business card into her jacket. He kissed her a second time, this time more feverishly than before. He pulled back and placed a final kiss gently on her lips. A megawatt smile beamed across his face, "Now wish me luck pretty girl."

Brooke felt dizzy, "Good luck." Lucas winked at her and headed back towards the line of waiting taxi cabs.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, Chris's car pulled into the driveway of the house Brooke and Julian shared. "That demo is great Chris. Why don't you have a record deal yet?"

"Not enough connections I guess." Chris laughed.

"Can I keep this copy?" Brooke asked grabbing her purse, "I might know someone that can help you."

"Oh Miss Davis you don't have to do that," Chris huffed, "If Julian found out.."

Brooke cut him off, "I'm not going to tell him Chris, I haven't told him about any of the others. Let me see what I can do." Brooke got out of the car, "Now get home to your family, I'll see you soon." Chris brought her bags to the front door and left, Brooke waved him off before heading inside. "Here goes nothing." Brooke plastered a fake smile on her face and went inside, "Julian honey I'm home."

Julian came out of their living room holding a brandy glass, "Hi babe." He kissed her forehead, "let me get your bags, I'll bring them upstairs after dinner alright."

Brooke took off her jacket and hung it in the entry closet, "I'm not too late am I?"

"No, baby it's fine." Julian grinned, "You look great." He put out his hand for her to take. He lead her to the living room, "Brooke you already know Chase Adams from the studio, and Jimmy Edwards." Brooke nodded and shook their hands, "And this is Lucas Scott, we just green-lit his screenplay. Lucas this is my wife Brooke Baker."

Brooke's eyes grew wide as he moved closer to shake her hand, she noticed the same look of shock on his own face, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Baker." Brooke felt the familiar warmth of the hand she had been holding only a few hours prior.

"No Mr. Scott, the pleasure is all mine." Brooke said happily.

* * *

So... What do you guys think? Should I continue with it or not?

Let me know your thoughts... Review, review, review!

Krystal


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I am so please with the response the first chapter got. To my reviewers (michnkicks, thibbs65, sandygirl, dianehermans and the five (5) guests) thank you all so much for your kind words. :)

-Krystal

* * *

Chapter 2:

 _"No, baby it's fine." Julian grinned, "You look great." He put out his hand for her to take. He lead her to the living room, "Brooke you already know Chase Adams from the studio, and Jimmy Edwards." Brooke nodded and shook their hands, "And this is Lucas Scott, we just green-lit his screenplay. Lucas this is my wife Brooke Baker."_

 _Brooke's eyes grew wide as he moved closer to shake her hand, she noticed the same look of shock on his own face, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Baker." Brooke felt the familiar warmth of the hand she had been holding only a few hours prior._

 _"No Mr. Scott, the pleasure is all mine." Brooke said happily._

* * *

Brooke got up from the table, "I'm going to grab another bottle of wine, does anyone need anything?" She put a hand on Julian's shoulder as she looked at their three guests.

Lucas put down his napkin, "Could you tell me where the bathroom is?"

"Yes, you can come with me." Brooke turned to head towards the garage; she felt Lucas's eyes on her the entire time. She opened the door leading downstairs to the crawlspace that housed the cellar.

When he was sure they were out of site Lucas pulled Brooke into his arms, "Do you believe in fate Brooke Davis Baker?"

Brooke huffed at the sound of her married name, "Julian only refers to me as Brooke Baker when he's staking ownership. I kept my maiden name when we got married." 'Probably because I knew deep down inside it was never going to last,' she thought to herself as she looked into Lucas's eyes "And to answer your question, no, I always thought fate was reserved for people who lived in fantasy land and psychics that charge by the minute." She buried her head in his chest, "Why didn't I put two and two together." She raised her chin to him, "I didn't think I was ever going to see you again."

"Well Miss Davis you missed your calling as an actress because you didn't let on that we had met before." He looked at the door once more before he kissed Brooke's lips; he wanted to deepen the kiss but thought against it, "I have wanted to do that all night." He pulled back a little, "I thought the man that met you from the airport was your husband for a second. You had mentioned a car service but you two seemed so friendly. I nearly chickened out about going after you, but I knew I would regret not kissing you more than the husband risk so I went for it." Brooke allowed Lucas's hands to wander; he let out a soft grunt when he got to her breasts. "You are unbelievably sexy Brooke, has anyone ever told you that."

He kissed her neck; it was now her turn to moan, "No, I don't think I've been called sexy in years." She felt more and more light headed with each kiss; she pulled back a little, "I can't believe you thought Chris Keller was my husband, he's Julian's regular driver, he has been driving him for years." Brooke smiled, "He's practically family, married to one of my closest friends as a matter of fact." Brooke reached beside Lucas and pulled two bottles of wine from the cool cellar, "I don't want to but we have to get back inside."

Brooke walked passed him and he grabbed her hand, "I'm staying at The Garland Hotel, can you meet me tonight pretty girl?"

Brooke closed her eyes, her heart was pounding out of her chest, "I can try, what room number?"

Lucas took the wine bottles out of her hands and pressed her against the fire door, "I'm in room 501." He kissed her, and pressed his forehead to hers, "Please Brooke."

* * *

A few hours later the house was empty and the silence between Brooke and Julian was deafening, "So how was DC?" Julian asked without looking up from his phone. "Did you find a new location for Clothes Over Bros?"

Brooke wanted to cry at the revelation that her husband hadn't cared enough to remember where she had been for the last two weeks, "I was in Chicago."

"Oh that's right, that's what I meant." His phone chimed, Julian's face broke out into a devilish grin. "So Lucas seemed nice enough, I hope he can handle the pace of a television show, his concept shows promise I would hate to have to kick him off his own project." Julian put his phone down and walked over to where Brooke was sitting; he leaned down and kissed her cheek, "So I had Zoe send me over a copy of your calendar. I think it's time to start trying for a baby. I'm ready, and I know you've been ready for a while now."

"You called my assistant for a copy of my calendar, why didn't you just ask me?" Brooke inched away from him, "You've had too much to drink Julian we can talk about children another time." Brooke got up from the couch, "I'm going to bed."

Julian grabbed her arm, "Why don't you want to have a baby talk, you've been pestering me about children for years."

Brooke shook her head, "No I haven't, maybe it was one of your side pieces, if you want children so bad knock up one of them. Isn't that every young ingénues dream… A meal ticket?" She took his hand off her arm, "I saw that look on your face when your phone went off, I doubt that's about something _G_ rated." She sighed thinking for a second about when they got to this place, 'he doesn't even try to hide them anymore,' she told herself. "Goodnight Julian."

"I love you Brooke." Julian said.

"I'm sure you do," Brooke rolled her eyes and headed upstairs. She was undressing when she heard a knock at her door, She called out, "Sleep it off boozy." There was a second knock, this time she crossed her bedroom and went to the door and opened it a crack, "What is it?"

Julian leaned against the door, "When did you start to despise me? I would like to know, I mean you have a great life here, a life my career provides for you. I don't ask much Brooke and yet you treat me like something you scraped off your Jimmy Choo."

Brooke opened the door to let him in, she watched as he sat down on her bed. She took a seat in the wing back chair on the other side of the room, "I don't love you anymore Julian, and I haven't in a long time. I don't despise you, it would make all of this easier, but I don't."

Brooke couldn't read his face "Is this because of the actresses? I can stop; I haven't been with anyone else in months."

Brooke laughed at his words, "Do you hear yourself? You profess to love me and then two seconds later confess to a myriad of infidelities."

"I can change Brooke; we've been together since my senior year of high school. I remember the day I asked you out, it was a scandal," He stood up, "but I risked being called a rapist to be with you. That has to mean something."

"It did, when I was a freshman in high school. Julian Andrew Baker, Mr. All American wanted to date me." Brooke smiled sadly for a minute thinking of the memory, 'they had been happy once' she recalled before continuing, "My parents were MIA back then, so you didn't have to worry about them trying to prevent you from having sex with their fourteen year old daughter."

"We can get back to that happy place, come on baby," Julian walked up to her and knelt between her legs. "Say you'll try with me."

Brooke shook her head, "Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound?" Brooke tried to get up but Julian pushed her back down, "I don't want to do this right now, I really am tired. I had a long day of traveling then I had to come home and put on a show for your studio friends."

Julian let her get up; he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the bed, "I'm going to sleep in here tonight."

Brooke fell back when her legs hit the bed, she sighed, "Let me change first." Brooke rolled over and got off the bed a second time. She watched Julian undress, "I'm not sharing a bed with you like that, so I suggest you go get some pants."

Julian went around to the side of the bed Brooke was standing on, "You used to love sleeping naked next to me." He got in her face, "Your luscious porcelain skin would just melt into mine," he kissed her cheek, "the unadulterated access whenever we desired." He pulled her into him and kissed her lips.

Brooke could taste the stale brandy on him, she broke away, "Please baby, it's too cold to sleep naked." She put her hands on his chest and pushed him down on the bed. She straddled his lap, "I promise I'll make it up to," she leaned in and kissed him a second time. She stood up again, "now go get some pants, I'll be waiting."

Julian hopped up and paused in the doorway, "I'll be back," he winked.

"I'll be front," Brooke smiled remembering one of their many inside jokes. She walked to the door and watched him enter his bedroom. She shut the door to her bedroom, locked it and waited.

A few minutes later she watched the door knob try to turn, "Baby, the door is stuck." Julian knocked, "Brooke, I can't get the door open."

Brooke squeezed her eyes shut and sighed, she took out her phone and found the business card Lucas had given her at the airport, and she sent him a text: _Do you still want to see me tonight? I need to get out of this house_.

The knocking continued, "Brooke. Open the door dammit; I'm going to break it down." Brooke gathered a change of clothes and her purse, her phone chimed with a response: _Yes, is everything alright?_

Brooke opened the French door that opened onto her veranda; she climbed over the railing and climbed down the bougainvillea covered lattice. She quickly got into her car parked at the far side of the driveway and started the engine. She replied before backing out: _No... But it will be._

* * *

So... Let me know what you're thinking by hitting the review button. :)

Review, review, review!

Thanks!

Krystal


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! So sorry it took about a week to post, I was getting my daughter ready for kindergarten. Thank you to all who left reviews (Britt, Brucas, Aschly, Lovepink2much, Takemewhenyougo, Thibbs65, Miss Pretty Girl, dianehermans, Sandygirl, Michnicks and the guests) you guys rock. :)

Thanks again!

Krystal

* * *

Chapter 3:

Brooke sat in her car outside The Garland Hotel for almost thirty minutes, she picked up her phone and dialed the all too familiar number, "Why can't I go in Rach?"

"Because you're a chicken shit, he's a bad kisser?" Rachel said into the receiver, "Or how about you are terrified of the idea of being with someone that actually likes you?" Brooke was quiet, "Too mean? I'm sorry Brooke, I didn't mean it."

"You did too," Brooke smirked, thinking about her best friend. They met in the forth grade and had been inseparable ever since, Brooke even introduced Rachel to the man that would complete her, Chris Keller, five years ago, "It's wrong though right, Julian and I are still married, should I really be going to some other man's hotel room? And I am a little bit chicken shit and the kissing part won't be a problem, both times I felt it in my toes."

"Are you going there to have sex with him?" Rachel asked.

Brooke thought for a minute, "That isn't the plan no..."

Rachel finished, "But, if he makes a move on you it will be on like Donkey Kong!"

Brooke giggled and shook her head, "Rachel, that can't happen. I need to sort out my life before THAT happens with anyone new."

"If you truly felt that way Davis you would have come over here after Julian the drunkard tried to make a move on you." Rachel paused, "So for once in your life follow your heart and tell that brain of yours to shove it. If he makes a move on you just go for it, sort out the Julian mess later."

* * *

After her pep talk from Rachel, Brooke finally got out of her car and went inside and headed for the elevator bank. Brooke could feel her heart racing, 'any harder it's going to beat out of my chest,' she thought as she watched the elevator go up to the fifth floor. With the chime, she existed and walked to the door of room 501, she took a deep breath and knocked. Lucas opened it and pulled her inside. He brought her in for a hug, "I was waiting on pins and needles till you got here, is everything alright? Did Julian realize we knew each other?"

Brooke smiled, thinking about how nice it was for a man to care, "No, he didn't notice anything between us. Julian had too much to drink to notice much of anything. When he drinks he gets a little too attentive, I didn't think he would leave me alone, so I decided to leave for the night."

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Lucas asked balling his fists.

"No, he isn't that type of drunk," Brooke put down her purse and sat down in the chair across from the bed, "He gets a little touchy and he wanted to talk about the next life step." She rubbed her temple, "we don't even sleep in the same room anymore and he wanted to have a serious conversation about us having a baby."

"You look exhausted," Lucas pulled her up out of the chair, "why don't you go freshen up and then get some rest. We can talk more in the morning."

Brooke half smiled, "that sounds like a brilliant idea Mr. Scott." Brooke headed towards the bathroom, "Thank you for inviting over, I usually just go to the office when things get too hairy at home."

"The office huh, I never got around to asking what you do," Lucas smiled as he searched the closet for extra bed linens. "We spent a lot of the our flight talking about me and the dinner was all about me. So tell me more about you."

"Wow, there's an amazing tub in here," Brooke whistled, "The studio must have really wanted you to accept their deal. I'm a fashion designer, I am the owner of Clothes Over Bros."

"I've heard of them, that's a big chain of stores. You must find that so fulfilling." Lucas said as he brought pillows and a blanket to the pull out sofa.

Brooke reemerged from the bathroom, "Actually no, we haven't turned a profit in two quarters. I own 49%, my parents own the other 51% and I hate it. They are always pushing the next expansion," Brooke ran her hands along the hem of her shirt, "I used to love designing new pieces and now I don't do any of that, everything is so generic and mass produced." Brooke sighed, "I wish I had never gone in to business with my parents. I did it because Julian and I didn't have any real money at the time and my parents did. So even though they were practically non existent I thought starting a business with them would change all that. I couldn't have been more wrong."

Lucas put everything in his hands down in front of him and sat down, "That's too bad. To be screwed over by your own parents is terrible." He ran his hands through his hair, "I understand, my biological dad is a real piece of work. Left my mom when she was pregnant with me. When I sold my first screenplay he sold a few stories to some tabloids about how I never wanted a relationship with him and how my mom and Uncle Keith poisoned me against him. It was such a mess, the only positive thing to come out of having Dan Scott as my father is Nathan, my little brother."

Brooke couldn't help but laugh, "I feel like I should welcome you to some children of shitty parents club. It's nice that you have a brother, I'm an only child. My parents had me because it was trendy to have a child at the time. For the longest I thought Lola, my nanny was my mother." Brooke sat down on the bed and pulled a pillow to her chest, "Tell me about your brother."

"Nathan's great, he plays in the NBA, he's a Maverick. His wife Haley is a singer, Haley James you might have heard of her." Lucas paused.

" _When the Stars Go Blue_ is one of my favorite songs," Brooke smiled, "I always thought her and that Gavin guy were a couple though."

Lucas laughed, "Well if you ever meet my brother be sure to leave that little piece of information out, he hates that guy."

"Have they been married a long time?" Brooke asks as she pulls her hair into a ponytail.

"They got married when they were sixteen, about a month before Peyton and I got married."

Brooke's jaw dropped to the floor, "Jesus what are they putting in the water where you're from?"

Lucas put his hands up, "It was just us I swear. We all just felt it was right I guess. Since I'm now divorced I guess I'm not exactly the poster child for teen marriage."

Brooke grabbed her pajamas out of her bag, "Do you mind turning around? I didn't put my jammies on when I was in the bathroom."

"I'll close my eyes," Lucas put his hands over his eyes and continued, "I promise not to peek."

Brooke pulled off her clothes and stared at Lucas, she waited till he moved his hand and cracked one eye open, "I knew you would look."

"If you knew I would look why did you stay out here?" Lucas asked before closing his eyes again.

Brooke put the tank top over her head and pulled on her shorts, "I don't know." She looked at the bed he made for himself on the couch, "I should be the one sleeping on the couch." She stood in front of him and put her hands on her hips.

Lucas's heart caught in his throat, "I don't think you should stand like that."

"Like what?" Brooke asked staring down at her body.

"You look so sexy right now and I know that you're married." Lucas closed his eyes and leaned back, "But it's hard not to kiss you."

Brooke giggled at his admission, "I'm sorry I'll just sit down. I am married, but that's a bit complicated. Julian and I spend more time apart than we do together."

"Then why stay married?" Lucas wondered.

Brooke shrugged, "It was what was safe, I was always afraid that if I left him I would lose everything." She sighed and sat down next to him, "You know it's the whole devil you know verses the devil you don't know type of thing. I've spent a great deal of my life being a part of this couple, who am I without it?"

"Now that I can relate too, when Peyton and I separated I felt lost. I was where I wanted to be and I didn't feel any better. I had to refocus on the things that brought me joy,"Lucas put his arm around her, "I also know I want to pursue this if you say it's over with Julian, I can wait for you to work out all the logistics." He kissed her temple, "I don't want to be the reason you get divorced though."

"You aren't." Brooke leaned into him, "I would be lying if I said being around you doesn't make that decision easier. I felt what you felt earlier on the plane. There was a spark for me to Lucas." She pulled her legs up into her chest and faced him, "When you kissed me I felt like I was on fire, the feeling was incredible, like it could never be extinguished. But I am married and I wouldn't want anything we start to be tainted by it beginning badly."

Lucas pressed his head to hers, "Then why did you come over here tonight pretty girl?"

Brooke could feel his breath on her face, "Because you asked me to, and I wanted to." 'I want you to kiss me again,' she added to herself.

Lucas rubbed her cheek, "I heard everything you said about waiting till you're divorced," he tilted her chin towards him, "But I NEED to kiss you again. So I'm going to count to three, if you don't want me to kiss you that gives you an adequate amount of time to get off this couch and go get into bed, there won't be any awkwardness or hurt feelings I promise." He closed his eyes, "1... 2..."

Lucas felt Brooke's lips on his, a few minutes later she pulled back and smiled, "3..."

* * *

So what did you all think? I know this chapter wasn't as long as I would have liked but I thought it worked. I also know it was brucas heavy, next chapter I will be introducing some new characters. So stay tuned. :)

Review, review, review!

Thanks!

Krystal


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! I've been trying to post this chapter since Monday evening, I was having trouble logging on... So thanks for waiting. :) Thank you to all who left reviews (narutofangirl45, takemewhenyougo, thibbs65, lovepink2much, sandygirl, britt, aschly, brucas, dianehermans and the guests) you guys rock. :)

Thanks again!

Krystal

* * *

Chapter 4:

 _Lucas rubbed her cheek, "I heard everything you said about waiting till you're divorced," he tilted her chin towards him, "But I NEED to kiss you again. So I'm going to count to three, if you don't want me to kiss you that gives you an adequate amount of time to get off this couch and go get into bed, there won't be any awkwardness or hurt feelings I promise." He closed his eyes, "1... 2..."_

 _Lucas felt Brooke's lips on his, a few minutes later she pulled back and smiled, "3..."_

* * *

Brooke rolled over and was face to face with Lucas. "Shit," she whispered. She looked down and sighed in relief when she discovered she was still dressed. She uncovered herself slowly and crawled out of the bed, she paused when Lucas stirred. Her heart was racing, she let out a deep breath when he rolled over without waking up. She picked up her purse and searched for paper and a pen, 'I have to leave him a note,' she told herself, 'I can't just leave without leaving a note, but I don't want him to wake up,' she sighed, 'I'll lose my nerve.' She frowned when she couldn't find any paper, she usually carried a small notebook but of course it wasn't in her purse this time. She pulled out a tube of lipstick and went into the bathroom. She hurriedly pulled open the lipstick and began scribbling on the mirror, _Lucas: Last night was a lot of fun... But before I get into a relationship with you I need to take care of my outstanding businesses. Forgive me, I'll text you soon. XOXO Brooke_. Before she could change her mind she felt the hotel room and didn't look back...

* * *

Twenty minutes later she was home. She opened the front door and found Julian slumped in his favorite chair, a bottle of tequila in his hand. Brooke narrowed her eyes and slammed the door behind her, Julian jumped up startled. "Oh Julian I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Brooke asked.

"Where were you?" Julian rubbed his eyes and took a swig of the tequila, "Who were you with?"

"I'm not talking to you if you're gonna get wasted again," Brooke put her hands on her hips, "It's not even seven in the morning."

Julian put the bottle on the end table next to him and put his hands up, "Calm down baby, I'm not the one that was out all night."

Brooke folded her arms across her chest, "I'm not your baby." She headed toward the staircase.

"Hey," Julian said, "what crawled up your ass?"

Brooke shook her head, "I want to go upstairs and freshen up." She looked down at his hand on her arm, "Nothing crawled up my ass, we need to talk but clearly that isn't going to be a good idea right now."

Julian dropped his hand, "Let's talk then, is this about the baby talk? I was thinking about it and I don't think we're ready for that sort of commitment."

"I agree," Brooke smiled.

"So are we good here?" Julian smiled back with a wink.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I suppose so." Brooke felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. "Can I go upstairs now?"

"Yeah, sure." Julian paused, "Oh and baby, I don't know what your day looks like today but maybe you should make some time for the gym later. You're starting to look a little fluffy." Julian smacked her behind as she headed up the stairs. "In three months there will be a lot of red carpets to walk, don't forget that."

Brooke opened her mouth to respond and decided against it, 'You just have to make it through the next few days and then he'll never get to abuse you again.' She told herself as she hurried up the stairs.

* * *

Lucas heard a knock at his door and assumed it was Brooke coming to her senses. He jogged to the door and quickly opened it, "Br- brother, baby brother. What are you doing here?"

Nathan walked passed Lucas, "Away games bro," Nathan smiled. "We talked about meeting up when you got into town? Did you forget?"

"No," Lucas said closing the bathroom door, 'No need to get the third degree from Nate about the note on the mirror,' he told himself, "Let me just get changed and we'll go grab breakfast."

"Awesome," Nathan said walking towards the bathroom door, "How'd your meeting go?"

"Great, I signed a contract." Lucas paused, "Where are you going?"

Nathan kinked his eyebrow at his brother, "Where does it look like I'm going?"

"Why don't you go down to the lobby and I'll meet you in a few minutes," Lucas said, trying to control his breathing.

Nathan was confused, "I need to take a piss, what's wrong with your bathroom?"

"Nothing," Lucas squeaked, "Let's get going Nate."

Nathan put his hand on Lucas's shoulder, "Do you have a woman in there?"

Lucas shifted his eyes, "No."

"Okay then," Nathan walked to the bathroom and opened the door, Lucas walked back to the bed and sat down. When Nathan reemerged from the bathroom, "So who is Brooke and what does she have to sort out?"

"She's married," Lucas said while putting his head in his hands.

Nathan laughed, "Shit Luke, Haley's going to kill you when she finds out."

"It get's worse," Lucas huffed, "She's married to the studio guy who I just signed a contract with."

Nathan laughed so hard he snorted, "When we talked about you getting back into the dating scene I thought you would be typical man. Date an eighteen year old, date a cougar, have a one night stand. I never told you to bang a married lady."

Lucas glared at his brother, "I didn't have sex with her. We kissed a few times that's it." Lucas pulled a clean shirt over his head.

"Sure," Nathan scanned the room, "If you haven't knocked boots with her why was she here?"

"Her and Julian got into a fight so she came over last night." Lucas quickly changed into a pair of jeans and slipped on a pair of Vans sneakers.

Nathan nodded, "When did she write that little love note then?"

Lucas grabbed his key card, phone and wallet and walked towards the door, "She stayed the night but nothing happened I swear."

"Sure Luke, whatever you say," Nathan snorted. Lucas opened the door and didn't turn around, Nathan slapped him on the back, "So was she good at least, you risked your entire life for this girl please tell me it was worth it."

Lucas stopped walking and did an about face to look at his brother, "She's worth loosing it ALL Nathan, I would risk it all to be with her, she's special."

* * *

Three hours later Brooke headed into the Los Angeles corporate office for Clothes Over Bros. "Brooke, how was your trip?" Millicent asked handing her a latte as she walked passed her desk.

"Thanks for this, it was a decent trip? Is the lizard lady in yet?" Brooke asked, continuing towards her office.

"Victoria is in her office, your father is on his way in." Millicent stops outside Brooke's office, "Would you like me to call you when he gets in?"

"Yes," Brooke added, "I need fifteen minutes with both of them this morning. It cannot wait."

Millicent took out her tablet, "I'll look at their calendars and let you know what works for both of them. Do you want me to have them meet you in your office or the conference room?"

"My office," Brooke unlocks the door, "I don't want to be disturbed today Mills, I just want to meet with my parents and that's it. Push everything else till tomorrow."

"Alright," Millicent looked concerned, "Is everything alright Brooke?"

"No," Brooke smiled to herself, "But it's going to be." Brooke closed the office door behind her and pressed her back to the cold metal. She hated her office, Victoria had decorated it for her after they opened this office. The furniture was modern and cold, her chair was hard plastic and uncomfortable and the walls were painted a stark white. Any attempt she had made to liven the place up had failed, NOTHING could fix this sad space. "No wonder I can't create anything new in here." She said aloud. She sat down at her desk and pulled out a business card she had been avoiding for the last year... At least.

She picked up her office phone and dialed the number, "Evans, Sackett & Associates how may I direct your call?"

"Yes hello, my name is Brooke Davis and I would like to speak to Clay Evans please." Brooke held her breath as she waited for a response.

"Hold please Miss Davis."

"Brooke, it's Clay," Clay said into the receiver, "How is everything? I'm surprised to hear from you."

"Am I keeping you from something?" Brooke started tapping her pen on her desk. "You can call me back if you're busy."

"I've got some time." Clay answered, "What can I do for you?"

Brooke closed her eyes, "I need to retain your services. I need to have papers drawn up to dissolve my marriage."

"Petition for divorce," Clay said taking a few notes, "Date of separation?"

"Yesterday," Brooke paused, "I need something else too, I'm not sure if you're going to be able to help me with it or not."

"What do you need Davis," Clay replied quickly, "We've been friends forever. Anything you need, I'm your man."

Brooke smiled, she had met Clay Evans in the third grade, they along with Rachel had been inseparable until Clay's parents relocated to California the summer before freshman year, much to Julian's dismay they had kept in constant contact after the move. "I want to remove myself from Clothes Over Bros."

"What?" Clay said, sounding shocked, "Are you alright? What's going on with you?"

"Nothing, I have been thinking about my life Clay." Brooke blinked away a few tears, "And it's time I take my life back. I haven't been happy in my marriage in a LONG time and my creatively is being stifled here. Because my parents are the majority owners I am always overruled, it's time for me to go out on my own."

"I understand," Clay huffed, "What does your afternoon look like? Can you come down to my office at say 1:30pm? I am going to need signatures on a few things. Once documents are filed, it will be out in the open. Are you sure you want to do this Davis?"

"Yes," Brooke hesitated a moment to stare at the wedding photo on the corner of her desk, she turned the frame down on the desk, "I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I'll see you at 1:30 Clay." After exchanging goodbyes they each hung up.

Brooke heard a knock on her door, Millicent opened it a crack, "I cleared your calendar and you are meeting with Ted and Victoria in conference room one at 10:15am."

Brooke looked at the clock, it was now 9:37am, "Thank you Mills," Brooke leaned back in her chair, "Do you think you can get a hold of a few boxes for me?"

The concerned look returned to Millicent's face, "Absolutely Brooke. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Close the door after you leave Mills," Brooke sighed, after the door was closed and she watched Millicent walk away she took out her cell phone and texted Rachel, _Can you meet me at my house at 3:00pm? I need help packing, I did it Rach. I finally did it._

A few moments later Brooke's phone chimed with a response, _I'm proud of you bitch. I'll see you at 3, are you staying at my house?_

Brooke hurriedly texted back, _Yes. Just till Julian is served then I'll look for my own place._

Rachel replied, _You can stay as long as you need... So does that mean it went well last night with Lucas?_

Brooke laughed, Rachel was too predictable, _I am doing this for me... It's just the timing of everything... Lucas doesn't have anything to do with this._

Her phone chimed again, _Sure he doesn't... Whatever you have to tell yourself sweetie, see you later._

Brooke put her phone back in her purse and leaned back in the horrible plastic chair, "Your life begins today Brooke Davis," she closed her eyes, "Your life begins today."

* * *

So what did you all think? Don't be mad at me... Brooke is going to spend the next two chapters sorting out her life issues, but the next chapter will still have some brucas. :) So stay tuned!

Review, review, review!

Thanks!

Krystal


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Here's chapter 5 I hope you all like it. Thanks to all who reviewed and set up alerts and favorites (lilohb, narutofangirl45, thibbs65, luja14, takemewhenyougo, sandygirl, dianehermans, aschly, britt, brucas and the guests).

Thanks!

Krystal

* * *

Chapter 5:

 _Brooke put her phone back in her purse and leaned back in the horrible plastic chair, "Your life begins today Brooke Davis," she closed her eyes, "Your life begins today."_

Ten minutes later Brooke sat up when she heard a knock at the door, Millicent opened the door, "Brooke it's time for your meeting."

"Great," Brooke stood up and adjusted the folds of her skirt. "After my meeting, I am not to be disturbed. I'll be leaving the office at 1pm, route all calls to Julia in marketing."

Millicent nodded, "Are you sure everything is alright Brooke?"

Brooke grabbed Millie's hand, "Everything is great Mills. I am taking control of my life today. It's a little bit terrifying, but I'm sick of the alternative."

"I found the boxes you asked for." Millicent responded in a hushed tone.

"Terrific, just put them in my office please, I'll take care of it when I get back."

Millicent grabbed Brooke's hand, "Are you leaving Clothes Over Bros? If you are I want to come with you."

Brooke smiled, "We'll talk about it after I see Ted and Victoria." Brooke headed down the hallway to conference room one, before she opened the door she took a deep breath. 'Please let this be the right decision,' she said to herself. Her parents were already seated when she arrived. "Good morning."

"It certainly is," Victoria said without looking up from her phone, "Now what is this about Penelope I have a very busy day, but you insisted."

Brooke turned to her father, "Good morning daddy."

"Hello princess, how was your trip?" Ted said with a smile.

Brooke loved her father very much, if she could force out Victoria and just have dealings with her father she would. She smiled at the graying hair along his temples, something she had never noticed before. "My trip was fine," she inhaled, "Now I'm sure both of you are wondering why I called this meeting."

"Get to the point darling," Victoria said, she still hadn't looked up from her phone. "I really do have a busy day."

Brooke closed her eyes, "I want you and daddy to buy me out of Clothes Over Bros. I would like to resign immediately."

That statement got Victoria's attention, "Excuse me?"

"She wants us to buy out her stake Vic," Ted said, pulling out his own phone, "I'm going to send Matt down in acquisitions a message. We can get started right away."

Victoria put her phone down, "Why the sudden urgency?"

Brooke put her hands in her lap to stop from fidgeting, "It's something I've been thinking about for a long time, I need a change, I want to launch a couture boutique line. I want it to be small so I can maintain it... Myself."

Victoria studied Brooke's face and smiled, "You're pregnant aren't you." She clapped her hands together, "I was wondering when you and Julian were going to make us grandparents. Why not just step down then decide what you want to do here after the baby comes."

"I'm not pregnant mother." Brooke blushed. "Julian and I have been living separate lives for months now, bringing a baby into that would just be incredibly selfish and unfair to a child."

Before Victoria could say something else, her father spoke, "Matt said you currently own 49.25% of the company and 500,000 shares of stock. We can have legal draw something up to that effect. We are going to have to borrow against the company Vic to give her fair market."

"That isn't doable right now Ted, we just took out a loan to do the last expansion. None of those stores are turning a profit yet." Victoria's eyes narrowed at Brooke, "We are prepared to offer you $5 million for your 49.25% and $0.25 to the $1 for every one of your shares."

"Vic you aren't auth-" Victoria put her hand up at her husband.

"You understand that it's a tough time right now for Clothes Over Bros Penelope dear. This is our best offer." Victoria smiled.

"Mother, that offer isn't even half of what I am owed. I think we should listen to daddy and have legal draw up papers for my attorney to look over." Brooke stood up, "I have retained an attorney on my behalf, Clay Evans, he's going to draw up my counter and I'll have it messengered over by the end of the week."

Victoria let out a loud laugh, "Clay Evans, that little runt from the old neighborhood grew up to be an attorney? How ironic. Well," Victoria stood up and crossed the room, "There really is no reason to retain council darling, legal will draw up a fair and equitable deal, you'll sign it and then you can go open your silly little boutique store." Victoria stopped at the door, "It's incredible timing because I was just telling your father the other day that we should launch a couture collection that's accessible to the masses. So good luck."

* * *

Brooke headed back to her office feeling emotionally drained. A small part of her wanted to call her mother, apologize and pretend nothing had happened. She found Millicent in her office, "What are you doing here Mills? I told you I would take care of it."

"I told you I wanted to go with you." Millicent smiled, "I know your mother, there is no way she's going to let you stay in the building much past lunch. So I thought I would help you get a jump on her."

"How did you know I was planning to resign?" Brooke asked, closing the door.

"You haven't been happy here for a while, I know that's why you volunteered to scout out new locations. I knew it was a matter of time." Millicent placed some more items in the box in front of her, "So where are you going, did another company make you an offer?"

"No," Brooke paused, "I want to open a small boutique store. Get back to my couture roots, I miss showing in Bryant Park. I would love to take you with me Mills of you are still interested. It might take me a few months to get off the ground, but if you are willing we could do this together."

"I'll take it," Millicent smiled, "It would be great to take some time off, I miss seeing Marshall during the day."

"How old is he now?" Brooke asked.

"Two and a half," Millicent emptied out the two drawers of the filing cabinet into the box that was nearly full, "I get so jealous, Marvin is with him more than I am. So I will gladly come with you, take as much time starting up as you need."

There was a knock at the door a few minutes later, Brooke opened it and was face to face with Henry and Clive from security. "Miss Davis, I was informed that we needed to escort you from the building... Immediately."

"That was sooner than I thought," Brooke smiled at their sad faces, "Victoria ordered my removal right?"

"Yes ma'am," Clive answered, "I'm really sorry Miss Davis."

"It's fine, Mills," She looked at Millicent, "Could you hand me my purse and my cell phone? I'll have my driver Chris Keller come by later and fetch those boxes." She reached for Millicent's hand, "Call me tonight." Millicent nodded, "Alright boys lets go."

* * *

Thirty minutes later Brooke was sitting outside Clay's office, when her phone rang, the caller ID said it was Lucas Scott. She answered, "Hi Mr. Scott."

"Brooke," Lucas sighed, "I'm glad you took my call. I've been trying you all morning."

"I'm sorry about this morning. I had some things I needed to take care of, you know before we moved forward. I snuck out because I didn't really trust myself to leave when you were awake" Brooke smiled.

"I understand, so are you free for dinner?" Lucas laughed, "I know you said you needed some space, but it's only dinner. I promise to be a complete gentleman."

"I would love have dinner with you Lucas, but tonight I have plans." Brooke opened the car door, "I'm moving out this afternoon and I'm having dinner with Chris and Rachel. Can I have a rain check, I would love to have dinner with you in a few days when the fire I just started is extinguished."

"You started a fire?" Lucas asked in confusion.

"No, not a literal fire." Brooke headed inside and waited for the elevator, "We can talk all about it in a few days. Will you still be at The Garland?"

"Yes," Lucas said quickly.

"I will meet you in the lobby Thursday night at 7:30." Brooke said as the elevator chimed.

'That's three days from now,' he thought, "I would have preferred a date sooner than that, but I will take what I can get. _Better three hours too soon than even a minute too late_." Lucas said recalling one of his favorite quotes from Shakespeare.

Brooke didn't get in the elevator, " _Merry Wives of Windsor_ that's an interesting choice as far as Shakespeare quotes go. I guess the question is are you Ford or Falstaff?"

"I'm Ford naturally, you chose me in the end. Your husband is the drunk and bumbling Falstaff." Lucas rubbed his head, "I'll see you on Thursday my lady."

Brooke giggled and pressed for the elevator a second time, "I'll see you on Thursday Lucas."

* * *

Brooke was brought back to Clay's office after a few minutes in the lobby, "Brooklyn Davis," Clay called out.

"I hate when you call me Brooklyn," Brooke said kinking her eyebrow and folding her arms across her chest.

"I know, have a seat." Clay said as he walked back to his desk. Brooke sat in one of the club chairs across from him. 'I helped pick these out,' she thought to herself. "Alright, so there has been a development."

"What development?" Brooke said crossing her legs.

"Well originally I was just going to draw up a standard resignation package complete with buyout options," Clay leaned back and linked his hands together behind his head, "Then that crazy bitch of a mother of yours called my office and threatened me." Clay pushed two stacks of documents in front of her, "So first one is the standard one we discussed, says you'll take 50% payout for your stake and share options." Clay paused, "And this one is an aggressive counter offer to the shitty deal they are going to offer you, my own version of a verbal fuck you to your mother. It states simply that they owe the success of Clothes Over Bros as a brand to your initial concepts which means you are invaluable. We won't settle for less than 90% of your payout and I will file an injunction so they can no longer use your face or name without your expressed consent. So which one would you like to sign and file?"

Brooke slouched down in the chair for a minute, "She is unbelievable, I just want out, I didn't threaten her, I didn't want anything that wasn't entitled to me. I cannot believe she threatened you." Brooke closed her eyes for a moment and thought about what she wanted to do, "I'm tired of being pushed around Clay, let's file the aggressive packet. She should have just taken the hit this time, I'm prepared to fight for as long as it takes."

"Great," Clay tossed the standard packet behind him, "WE are prepared to fight as long as this takes. I'm going to handle your case myself."

"Clay I cannot let you do that, your father will kill you." Brooke dropped her chin.

"Are you kidding Brooklyn, dear old dad is the one that suggested the terms of the aggressive plan. I guess he's never liked your mother." Clay moved on to the third stack of papers on his desk, "Moving on to the divorce decree."

"I can't afford to pay your dad for his billable time," Brooke said.

Clay waved her off, "As far as you're concerned I am the only one that worked on this for you." Clay winked, "So I know you said the date of separation was yesterday, but I backdated it a bit."

Brooke looked at the documents, "That's more than a bit Clay, that's almost six months ago."

"I know, I backdated it to when you two stopped sharing a bed. You've been in the spare room almost six months right?" Clay asked.

"Does that matter, we've been intimate since then?" Brooke began twirling her platinum wedding band on her finger.

"No it doesn't," Clay continued, "So this is an aggressive motion as well. We are challenging the validity of your prenuptial agreement."

"What, why?" Brooke quizzed.

"Julian's father made sure that his son was protected, in the prenup you almost get nothing." Clay added, "I was reading it over with a fine toothed comb and if Julian committed adultery it voids your agreement. That opens you up to Paul Norris's fortune."

Brooke covered her mouth to stifle a laugh, "You are incorrigible Clayton Evans, there is no way Paul is going to let that happen."

"I know, it's a threat." Clay sat up straight, "Paul's attorney's are going to want to give you anything you want to just go away."

Brooke was confused, "I can't prove he cheated Clay."

"Stay with me for a minute. We are going to walk softly and carry a big stick Brooke and our big stick packs a wallop. Julian's affairs are no secret in the Hollywood circle, Paul knows he cheats on you. Up until now, you have just let it slide, well that stops today. It is a new day Brooke Davis, time to find your back bone and push back." Clay pushed the divorce papers in front of her.

Brooke reached for the pen and signed in all the places there were tabs, "I feel like I can't breathe."

"That's called fear, you've been with Julian almost half your life, it's scary to move on." Clay patted her hand, "You can do this Brooke, the woman I know is in there somewhere, it's time to let her out."

* * *

Brooke and Rachel loaded up the last box into her Chevy Yukon, "That's the last of it B." Rachel closed the trunk, "When is it happening?"

"Clay's office filed the papers this afternoon," Brooke said as she headed to her car, "A process server was going to serve him this evening at the studio. I know as soon as he gets them he's going to come here looking for me."

"Good thing the jerk doesn't have my address." Rachel smirked, "It's too bad though, I would love to see the look on his face when he gets his due." Rachel's phone chimed, "That was Chris, he just left your office. He's going to bring everything to our house, you can figure out where it's all going later. Right now your stuff is going to be stored at the Casa de Keller."

Brooke jogged around the front of Rachel's car and hugged her, "Thanks Rach. You have always been the greatest friend."

Rachel hugged her and laughed, "You know it B. I'm amazing."

* * *

Julian and Lucas were walking around the back lot, "So I think studio 4 will be perfect, the set bones are the best on this lot. I think we should make the town of Tree Hill look like an every town, so the viewers can picture it being anywhere. Any questions so far?"

Lucas thought, 'how did you ever land a woman like Brooke? You seem like such an idiot.' "So how long does it take to get everything ready to shoot?"

"Well we're going to put a rush on it to get a pilot shot for pilot season. Ideally CBS or The CW will pick it up, those networks are in our family. When we get a series order we will put some money into transforming the set into Tree Hill." Julian said, "Anything else?"

"No," Lucas said, he noticed a messenger coming their direction.

"Julian Baker?" The messenger said.

Julian put his hand up, "That's me. What is it? Something from studio?"

The messenger shrugged, "Not sure man I just go where the tablet tells me to." He handed Julian the tablet to sign, "Oh and I need your thumb print."

Julian signed and gave him a thumb print, "Anything else."

The messenger opened his bag, "Nope, sorry bro." He handed Julian a manila envelope, "You've been served."

* * *

What do you guys think? Hope you enjoyed it.. :)

Show me the love, you know what to do, press that button, review, review, review!

Thanks again for reading!

Krystal


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone. A quick shout out to all the reviewers, you all are amazing. I can't say it enough (aschly, brucas, brit, nley23alwaysforever, lovepjandbrucaslover, thibbs65, takemewhenyougo, sandygirl, dianehermans, lilohb and guests) so keep it up. :-)

Thanks!

Krystal

* * *

Chapter 6:

" _Julian Baker?" The messenger said._

 _Julian put his hand up, "That's me. What is it? Something from the studio?"_

 _The messenger shrugged, "Not sure man I just go where the tablet tells me to." He handed Julian the tablet to sign, "Oh and I need your thumb print."_

 _Julian signed and gave him a thumb print, "Anything else."_

 _The messenger opened his bag, "Nope, sorry bro." He handed Julian a manila envelope, "You've been served."_

Julian sighed as he opened the envelope, "Forgive me Lucas, it's probably just some disgruntled writer or actor." He pulled the papers out of the envelope and his face fell. He cleared his throat before he spoke, "Lucas I'm going to have to cut this short, I need to..." Julian felt his heart in his throat, 'she's divorcing me,' he thought, "I need to get out of here, I'll have someone drive you back to your car." He took out his phone and dialed Brooke's cell phone, it went to voicemail. "Shit," Julian spun in a circle.

"Is everything alright Julian?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I just didn't realize how late it had gotten, I'm supposed to meet my wife." He saw security driving by on a golf cart, he flagged them down, "Seth, can you bring Mr. Scott back to the visitors lot, I have to get home." Julian got back into the golf cart they had driven over, "Enjoy your day off tomorrow Lucas, I'll see you on Wednesday, we can discuss set direction."

Lucas took out his phone and sent Brooke a text, _Did you have Julian served today? I was just with him and he got something from a bike messenger and then took off like a bat out of hell._ His phone chimed with a response almost instantly, _I filed for divorce this afternoon, he was supposed to be served tonight. So the time line matches. I need to go I will talk to you tomorrow. XOX Brooke_

* * *

Brooke was sitting on the couch with a book when she heard someone pounding on the door, "Brooke honey I know you're in there." Julian hollered from outside the Keller house.

Chris and Rachel came in the house from the backyard, "How did he know you were here?" Rachel asked.

"No idea," Brooke went to the door and opened it, "What do you want Julian? How did you know I was here?"

Julian took out his phone and shook it at her, "I tracked your phone, I never thought I would ever use that find my phone app. Now come outside please so we can talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about Julian." Brooke paused, she hadn't realized how tired she was of having this same fight until now. Everything you need is in the filing, but if you need anything further please feel free to contact my attorney."

"Is this about the actresses?" Julian started pacing the yard, "I can stop seeing them, hell I'll go to rehab even. Brooke honey I need you."

Brooke came outside and shut the door, Julian's face softened, "You don't need me Julian, we haven't needed each other in a really long time. We were both just too lazy to end it, well I would like to move on with my life and being married to you that isn't ever going to happen." Brooke sat down in one of the chairs angled on the front porch, she smiled when she heard the living room curtains open behind her and Rachel waved.

Julian sat down next to her, "Brooke honey I am so sorry for the way I've behaved but we can get through this together. I'm shit without you honey. I might as well drive off a cliff right now, I'll never find someone as special as you."

Brooke teared up at the last statement, "If you thought I was so special you wouldn't have cheated on me repeatedly with any woman that smiled in your direction." She placed her hand on Julian's, "This has to stop. I'm sorry Julian but I'm going forward with the divorce."

Julian stared at his wife, when he saw that her expression hadn't changed he knew she was serious, he stood up, outraged, 'The nerve of her,' he told himself, 'the life I have carved out for her and this is the thanks I get,' "Fine. This is how you want things to be, I'll play this game with you Brooke." He saw Rachel staring at him and he decided to flip her off, "You won't ever find a man that loves you as much as I do." He pulled her up from the chair and breathed in her face, "I am going to destroy you," Brooke turned her head, "And Davis it will be my pleasure to watch you burn." Brooke heard the front door open and Chris came outside. Julian released her and laughed, "Chris, your services are no longer needed as my driver, be sure to tell that slut of yours she needs to go back to working the corner."

Chris lunged at Julian, Brooke and Rachel held him back, "Don't do it Chris, he isn't worth it."

Julian headed down the walkway, "Oh and Brooke, when I find the little shit you've been seeing behind my back, in the house my MONEY paid for, I'm going to dismantle him and his entire existence piece by fucking piece."

* * *

Lucas was awoken to a light knocking on his door, he rolled over and noticed that the time read 3:19am. He stretched and walked to the door, "I'm coming," he yawned. He opened the door and found Brooke, "Pretty girl what are you doing here?"

Brooke came inside and shut the door behind her. She pressed herself against the wall and pulled Lucas into her, "I wanted to see you. If it's too late I can go."

Lucas's eyes widened, his whole body was now on high alert, "No, no this is fine. Did we have plans tonight?"

"No," Brooke pulled him close again and kissed his neck, "I couldn't sleep."

Lucas groaned in pleasure, "Well we can talk about it, what's on your mind?"

Brooke shook her head, "I don't want to talk." She kissed him again and wiggled out of her jacket.

Lucas looked down and saw Brooke standing before him wearing a black lace negligee, "Jesus Christ," he gulped.

"I have spent the last twelve years of my life having sex with one man," Brooke put his hand on her shoulder and led him to the bed. "He cheated and I behaved," Brooke nibbled down on Lucas's bottom lip, "Well as of fourteen hours ago Julian Baker isn't my problem anymore." Brooke pushed Lucas down on the bed and straddled him, "Now after tonight I would like to pretend that I wasn't incredibly slutty and gave you the goods too soon because I like you and I would like to date you." She bent down and kissed his collar bone, "But tonight Lucas I need to feel you inside me."

Lucas let out a deep breath, "Are you sure pretty girl? We don't have to do this, I know you just filed this after-" Lucas sucked in another long breath as Brooke pushed his shirt up and started kissing his now exposed chest. "I'm interested in you Brooke, you don't have to do this to prove anything to me."

"Shhhhh." Brooke smiled, "This isn't about you, this is about me." Brooke watched as Lucas finished removing his t-shirt. She slid off his lap and continued kissing down his chest, she paused to stare at his perfect Adonis body. "We can stop though if you want to wait," Brooke said biting her lip.

"No," Lucas gulped, "I'm completely on board with whatever you want to do pretty girl." Lucas reached for her wrist and pulled her back on the bed. They were laying next to each other and Lucas cupped her face and kissed her gently. "I had no idea that when I boarded a plane headed for Los Angeles a few days ago that I was going to meet a woman capable of captivating my wounded heart." He kissed her again, this time he lingered on her lips, "At the risk of sounding like a complete lunatic I want to start a life with you. I mean obviously we can't run off to Las Vegas and elope anytime soon, but I want you to know that I don't want this to end after tonight."

Brooke nodded against him, "I understand," Brooke reached between them and started rubbing circles on Lucas's stomach, "Can we talk about all of this in the morning?"

"Brooke Davis are you trying to use me for my body?" Lucas smirked.

"Yes," Brooke giggled, "So stop talking, before I lose my nerve."

Lucas grabbed her hands and rolled on top of her, "You've only been with one selfish man for the last twelve years, let me show you what a giving man is like." Lucas pushed Brooke's arms above her head and buried his head in her neck. Brooke moaned underneath him and Lucas continued to suck on her neck and nibble on her collarbone. He ran his right hand down her body and settled on her breasts, he listened to the noises she made as he squeezed and pinched her nipples until they were throbbing against his fingertips. Lucas moved down her body and began kissing Brooke's breasts, down her rib cage, her abdomen and hip bones. He put one hand below the small of her back and started to remove her panties, "Let's lose these shall we?" He sucked on the sweet spot where her hip bone met her pelvic bone.

Brooke cried out, "Lucas."

Out of instinct she guided his head down to her quaking center. Lucas began softly sucking on Brooke's clit and smiled as he heard and felt Brooke's reactions to his movements. She gasped for breath and a few minutes later cried out in ecstasy. Lucas reached into the nightstand beside the bed and took out a condom, he quickly unrolled it over his hard shaft. He rubbed Brooke's folds for a few more moments before entering her slowly, inch by inch till his erection filled her completely. Brooke moaned out and Lucas quickened his pace, doing his best to maintain his own breathing, he wanted to savior this moment as long as he could. When he felt Brooke close around him he pumped harder and they climaxed together. Lucas collapsed next to Brooke and pulled her into him, "That's how it's done pretty girl." Before either of them spoke again they fell fast asleep.

* * *

So what did you all think? It's shorter than I wanted it to be, but I decided to hold something to the beginning of the next chapter instead of the end of this chapter. So stay tuned. :)

Show me the love, you know what to do, press that button and review, review, review!

Thanks again!

Krystal


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone. A quick shout out to all the reviewers, you all are amazing. I can't say it enough (gremy, lucy, lolvelovelovelife, aschly, brit, brucas, takemewhenyougo, dianehermans, lovepjandbrucaslover, naley23alwaysforever, thibbs65, sandygirl and guests) so keep it up. :-)

Thanks!

Krystal

* * *

Chapter 7:

Since the night she spent with Lucas, the rest of Brooke's week was over in a flash. She headed into Clay's office, "Hi."

"I told you that you didn't need to be here Brooklyn, I doubt Julian will even be at this meeting. It's a pre-settlement talk." Clay said as he gathered the files he needed.

"I know Julian, he's going to be here." Brooke picked at her nails, "Paul's attorney's are going to push him to settle. Today is going to be interesting."

Clay stopped for a moment, "You're paranoid, have you thought about seeing a therapist?"

"Stop it Clay!" Brooke whined, "I'm not paranoid." Brooke fiddled with her wrap dress."

"You look different today, not as high strung?" Clay kinked his eyebrow, "What's going on? Is there another guy, the cheating allegations don't go both ways do they?"

"No, there is another guy but nothing has happened," Brooke lied.

Clay jogged around the table and looked in her eyes, "Liar, you're having sex with him."

Brooke's jaw dropped, "Not having sex, had... Once. One time." Brooke sighed, "I don't know what I was thinking."

"You were thinking you wanted to get laid," Clay laughed, "Are you going to see him again?"

"Yes, but we're going to keep it light for a while, he is the head writer on Julian's new show." Brooke winced, waiting for Clay's reaction.

Clay slapped her arm, "So let's get a settlement offer and soon, because when Julian finds that out he isn't going to give you anything." He put his arm around her shoulder and directed them towards the door, "That's totally a screw up Julian move."

"It's not though," Brooke paused, "We met on the plane flying back from Chicago. I didn't even know who he was until he was at my house signing contracts. But it was too late, I knew I couldn't do this anymore. I don't want to be pulled in twenty-five different directions, I'm tired. Lucas just sort of helped me realize that."

"Understandable." Clay said, "Now mum's the word on your little boy toy. Let's put our game faces on Brookey."

* * *

Clay opened the door to the conference room and directed Brooke to enter first, "Gentlemen, thank you for meeting with me." He looked over at Julian, "Good morning Juli."

"Cut the shit Clay, we aren't friends, we've never been friends." Julian furrowed his brow. "Are you the guy she's been whoring around with?"

"That's enough Juli," Clay said before pushing Brooke's chair in, "I wouldn't want to wipe that smirk off your face."

"Is that a threat Mr. Evans, I can have you disbarred." Julian's attorney Mr. Smith said.

"Nope, no threat." Clay grinned, "Just an exchange between friends. Right Juli?"

Julian locked eyes with Brooke, "Right."

"So let's begin," Clay started, he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Sorry I'm late," Paul Norris came inside, "I don't usually come this far downtown." He walked to the chair next to his son, "Brooke, you look well."

Brooke squeezed Clay's hand under the table, "Mr. Norris, may I ask what you're doing here?"

"If you must Clay," Paul sat down, "Brooke wants to go after family money, so I decided I needed to be present. I'll be as quiet as a church mouse I promise."

"I'll allow it," Clay smiled.

Mr. Smith passed Clay several sheets of paper, "This is the settlement we're prepared to offer Miss Davis."

Clay glanced down at the the papers and read through them quickly, "You want alimony Julian?"

"Yes," Julian said innocently, "I was told by Brooke's mother that she recently asked to be brought out of the company, that puts Brooke's net worth at a substantially larger number than my own."

"Both parties agreed in the pre-nup to not pursue alimony," Clay stated.

Julian sat back in his chair, "That's right but our pre-nup is void if either party was unfaithful. That little slut has been seeing someone behind my back."

"That isn't true Julian," Brooke spat, "I was faithful to a fault. Even after all the girls, all the actresses, assistants. I never once cheated on you." Brooke felt hot tears on her cheeks, "This isn't working, that's all. I don't really want anything from you honestly. I just want to get divorced."

Clay's phone vibrated, "Well I think this is meeting is over, we clearly aren't going to have a meeting of the minds today."

"Your client just said she wanted nothing, she just wanted to be divorced." Mr. Smith said.

"Give me a minute," Clay stood up, "Brooke come with me outside for a moment."

Brooke nodded, they headed to the door, when they were in the hallway Brooke spoke, "What's going on?"

"Do you know a woman named Lola Perrez?" Clay asked, looking at his phone.

"Yes, that's Julian's assistant." Brooke replied.

Clay put his hand on her shoulder, "Lola is pregnant," He handed Brooke his phone, "My investigators caught this yesterday."

Brooke looked at the phone and gasped, "This was yesterday?"

"Yes," Clay grabbed her arm, "We need a strategy."

"No," Brooke huffed and went back inside the conference room. "You shady bastard!" She yelled at Julian. She went to his chair and started hitting him, "All that shit about we need to try for a baby and you already fucking knocked up Lola. There will be no deal, do you hear me damnit." Clay put his arms around Brooke's shoulders and pulled her back to the other side of the table.

"Please be advised that we're going to leave here and file assault charges against your client." Mr. Smith said.

"You go ahead and do that," Clay opened the pictures from his phone onto the projection screen in the conference room. "Mr. Norris, what does that look like to you?"

Paul looked at the blown up picture, "Son of a bitch." He stood up and slapped Julian across the face. "What do you want Brooke?"

"Norris International is worth $150 million dollars," Clay spoke, "Brooke wants $25 million, no spousal support, no claim on any other assets, including the marital home and Julian signs off on any of his shares in Clothes Over Bros."

Paul whispered in Mr. Smith's ear, a few minutes later he spoke, "Done. I'll have my attorney draw up the paperwork. Brooke I'm sorry you were married to my louse of a son. Good luck in all your future endeavors." Julian stood up to leave, "No, you can find your own ride back."

"This isn't over Brooke," Julian grunted.

Brooke let out a deep breath, "Yes it is Julian. You lost, get over it."

* * *

Brooke knocked on the door to Lucas's room, "Hey pretty girl I wasn't expecting you."

"I'm sorry," Brooke said, "Am I disturbing you." Lucas didn't open the door any further, "Oh my God you aren't alone, how could I have been so stupid?" Brooke walked away.

Lucas chased after her, "No, no it isn't like that."

"Who's in your room then," Brooke covered her mouth, "Is it Peyton, are you still married."

Lucas wrapped his arms around her, "No, Peyton and I are divorced. My brother and his wife are in town. I didn't think you would want to meet them yet."

Brooke relaxed a little, "Oh Luke," she buried her head in his chest, "I'm so sorry. I found out something horrible about Julian today and I think I was just continuing down that man hater path."

"Don't worry about it," Lucas kissed her, "What happened?"

"Julian got his assistant pregnant," Brooke frowned. "On a happy note, Clay got me one ridiculous settlement."

"Pretty girl I'm so sorry," Lucas pressed his forehead to hers, "No wonder you were on the war path."

Brooke nodded, "I'm going to just go home to Rachel's. Take a hot bath and go to bed, hopefully when I wake up tomorrow I'll feel better. Have fun with your family."

"I have a better idea," Lucas grabbed her hand and pulled her back to his room, he opened the door and saw the questioning faces of his brother and sister in law, "Nate, Hales, this is Brooke." He kissed her hand, "Brooke this is my family."

"Nice to meet you both," Brooke smiled. "I'm Brooke Davis."

Haley stood up and crossed the room and hugged her, "I'm so happy you're real."

Nathan started laughing, "I told you she was married, not imaginary."

"Oh," Haley laughed, "Wait are you still married?"

"I'm getting divorced," Brooke pulled back, "We just have to hammer out the financial stuff."

Haley clapped her hands together, "Great, we were just about to step out for lunch would you like to join us?"

"No, I wouldn't want to impose." Brooke fidgeted.

"It's no trouble," Haley headed to the door, "Besides I can't wait to hear all about the girl that Lucas has nicknamed THE ONE."

They walked towards the door and Lucas huffed, "Christ Hales why don't you just rent out a billboard?"

The foursome laughed, Brooke took a deep breath and smiled. "This should be fun."

* * *

So what did you all think? This chapter is a little short too, but I wanted to break it where I did so there wasn't a crazy cliff hanger. So stay tuned. :)

Show me the love, you know what to do, press that button and review, review, review!

Thanks again!

Krystal


	8. Chapter 8

Hello hello hello! Thank you to all the reviewers, you guys are A-W-E-S-O-M-E! Hope you enjoy the next chapter, it was a lot of fun to write.

Thanks!

Krystal

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

"So Brooke tell us about you, how long have you been in Los Angeles?" Haley said with a smile as she sipped her iced tea.

Brooke felt like she was standing in front of firing squad, "I'm pretty boring actually. I work mostly, I like to spend time with my friends, I like poetry and classical music. I moved to LA to be with my now ex-husband, he's a director."

"Fair enough, everyone always says they're boring." Haley paused, "What do you do for a living."

"Hales this is Brooke Davis, she's the owner of Clothes Over Bros." Lucas said placing his hand on her back.

"At least till the end of the month," Brooke took a deep drink of water, "The company was getting to be too big, I want to get back to my couture roots." 'And I want to get out from under my parents,' she added to herself.

"Well after lunch we are going bowling." Haley grinned, "Do you want to come with us?"

Brooke let out a loud breath, "I am a terrible bowler."

"Awesome, so are we," Nathan laughed, "We do it because they have happy hour, cheap beer and pretzels makes bowling a blast."

Lucas started choking on his beer, "Yep, we are all terrible."

Brooke kinked her eyebrow at him, "Is this some sort of girlfriend hazing thing?"

"No, it's all about having fun," Haley spoke, "So hold onto your walker grandma, it's going to be a bumpy ride."

* * *

Lucas and Nathan returned to the lane and put two large pitchers of beer on the table, Haley was entering in their names, Brooke couldn't believe she was bowling at 2pm on a weekday afternoon. Lucas poured 4 glasses and handed one to Brooke, "Oh no thank you."

Haley laughed, "You don't get to say no, you seem a little nervous. Only way I'm going to get any truth out of you is if you're plied with liquor. You're up, newest to the group go first."

Brooke put the beer down, "Nope take a drink first cutie." Nathan said with a smirk.

Brooke picked up the glass and swallowed down two big gulps of the cold frothy liquid. "Happy now?"

"Very," Haley laughed, Brooke picked up her hot pink ball with white flecks and stepped onto the lane, before she could release her ball Haley spoke, "Wait, I forgot to tell you we are playing truth or bowl."

Brooke put the ball on her hip, "What on Earth is that?"

"It's easy, anything less than a split or a strike you have to answer a truth from," Haley pulled a sheet of paper from her pocket, "this little sheet. Good luck."

Lucas laughed when he saw Brooke's face, "Good luck pretty girl."

"You're going to need it," Nathan chuckled.

"Oh no, you missed a pin," Haley giggled, "It's time for your first truth." Haley scanned her list, "Tell us about your first kiss." She turned to Lucas, "You're up lover boy."

Brooke walked back to the table and took another drink, "I was thirteen, he was fourteen. It was nice until his retainer dislodged and my tongue touched it."

At her words Lucas dropped his bowling ball and started laughing, "Please tell me you both ignored it and continued on."

"NO," Brooke blushed, "He pulled away first and freaked out. I was so embarrassed, he never spoke to me again."

Nathan slapped Lucas's back, "Tough break bro," He grinned at Haley and headed to the lane.

"Lucas, what is the most childish thing you still do?"

Lucas's eyes widened, "Really Hales I'm trying to impress my girl here." He took a drink and sighed, "Sometimes when I sleep I still suck my thumb."

Nathan threw the ball down the lane and did a happy dance when he got a strike, "You're up baby." Nathan kissed Haley as she walked passed him, "I'm going to change your name to thumb sucker, TS for short."

"Great," Lucas rolled his eyes and poured himself another glass of beer.

Haley bowled a strike, "Woo!"

"Hey, have you two been practicing?" Lucas questioned.

Haley smirked, "Please Luke when would either of us have time for that."

"Do you always play truth or bowl?" Brooke asked before picking up her ball.

Haley took a drink, "Nope darlin this is all for you."

"She's kidding," Lucas said, "We usually do this, it's funnier when we're drunk."

Brooke missed the spare by one pin again, "Damnit."

"Tough break Brooke," Haley looked over her list, "Have you ever let someone take the blame for something you did?"

Brooke huffed, "That's a mean question, well let's see." She took another big drink of her beer and tapped the glass so Nathan would fill it, "I took my dad's car out for a joy ride one time he was away on business and I backed into a pole. Our housekeeper was the only person to see the damage, she knew I did it, she told my dad and he had it repaired and Rosie got a car to run errands in. That doesn't sound too horrible now, but when it happened I thought for sure Rosie was going to get fired."

Lucas smiled at the sincerity in her voice, "That was sweet pretty girl." He kissed her forehead and went to take his turn.

"Just squeaked in the spare," Nathan said as he walked up to the lane next, "Let's see if I can get a double."

A few minutes later Haley whistled, "Poor baby. Okay Nathan my love let's find you a good question," Haley scanned her list, "What would you do if you a woman for 24 hours?"

"Masturbate," Nathan and Lucas said in unison.

Haley and Brooke both had looks of disgust on their faces, "Predictable," Haley said before taking her turn. Nathan walked back to the table and fist bumped Lucas. Haley bowled a second strike, "Boom."

"Sand bagger," Lucas said from the table. "Cheat."

Brooke felt warm, 'pace yourself' she thought 'go order some food when you're turn is over,' She threw the ball and it went in the gutter, "Shit."

"Brooke, Brooke, Brooke," Haley moaned, "What kind of pajamas do you wear to bed?"

"She doesn't," Lucas answered without thinking. "Shit."

Nathan choked on his beer, "Damn Luke, you don't waste any time."

Brooke lifted her head, "I love silk nightgowns and I have like four silk robes." She winked at Lucas, "He must be talking about someone else."

"Bad bowler with a truth problem," Haley laughed and put on a stern face, "I expected better."

"Shut it," Lucas whined, "Just give me my truth Haley James Scott."

"What is the most embarrassing picture of you?" Haley stuck her tongue out.

Lucas huffed, "In college I thought I was goth for like six months, I grew out my hair and paid to have it streaked black." The look on Brooke's face said it all, "I know, I know."

"Tell her about the eyeliner," Nathan said before he launched his ball down the lane.

Lucas shook his head, "So I was goth, black clothes, eyeliner,"

"Fishnets," Nathan added a second time.

Lucas squinted and pinched his nose, "I had two black fishnet shirts," Brooke started laughing, "Hey none of that, I'm bearing my soul here." Lucas ran his hands through his hair, "Anyways there's at least a dozen pictures of that time in my life and my brother and sister in law are in possession of ALL of them."

Haley turned beet red and tried her best not to laugh, "Oh Nathan you started off so well, let's see... What are you most self-conscious about?"

"His small penis?" Lucas volunteered.

Haley giggled as she went to take her turn. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

"Me neither, we take the high road," Nathan said, him and Haley both nodded. "I'm self-conscious about my public speaking, as a basketball player I am expected to do press interviews from time to time. I am always worried I'm going to sound like a dumb redneck."

Haley missed two pins on her second ball, "Okay I have to answer one." She starts scrolling through the list.

"Oh no you don't, you don't get to pick your own truth," Brooke said grabbing the list from her hands, "What is the worst encounter you have ever had with a police officer."

Haley took the list back, "Let me think..."

"Please Hales that one is an easy one." Lucas grinned, "How many times have you been mistaken for a prostitute and nearly arrested?"

Brooke snorted as she threw her ball, "I have to hear this story."

"I had just finished doing a concert, Nathan picked me up and I channeled my inner Baby from _Dirty Dancing_ and started undressing in the back seat. Nathan here was speeding and we got pulled over, I thought it would be better for us if I was in the front seat." Haley shook her head, "I couldn't have been more wrong."

"We got pulled over in a well known 'john' neighborhood." Nathan took a drink from his cup, "Deputy Dog was totally waiting to bust us. So he pulls us over asks for all my information, sees Haley chilling in her bra in the passenger seat and the next thing I know we were being told to get out of the car."

"So of course I want to talk to him," Haley continued, "He called me a lolita and said I needed to be quiet."

"This is my favorite part," Lucas said as he wrapped his arms around Brooke's shoulders.

Haley glared at him, "I got annoyed and I said don't you know who I am and he looked at me and said yes..."

"A hooker," Nathan and Lucas said together.

"What ended up happening?" Brooke asked as she brought her hands to her cheeks.

"I had to call my tour manager and he had to meet us on the side of the road and identify me as the singer Haley James... Not a hooker." Haley put her head in her hands, "It was so mortifying because it really looked like we had been going at it in Nathan's car. It was a miracle that it didn't end up in the papers." Haley looked at the score board, "And your next question is, what is something you have stolen?"

"My heart," Lucas answered for her. Brooke blushed and turned her head, "Too soon? Too cheesy?"

Seeing the look of panic on Lucas's face, Brooke decided to ignore him and answered the question, "I stole 2 gallons of paint when I was painting all the rooms in my house, When I noticed they hadn't charged me for them I went back inside and paid for them."

Nathan coughed, "Nerd."

* * *

"Thank you for walking me to my door." Lucas said with a smirk, "Did you have fun this afternoon?"

"I did," Brooke smiled, "I forgot what it felt like to have a family that loves you."

Lucas frowned at her words, "What about Chris and the friend of yours he's married to?"

"Why can't you just let me have my moment," Brooke scoffed, "Chris and Rachel are the exception obviously."

Lucas pressed her against the door to his hotel room, "I'm sorry your parents are broken."

Brooke giggled, "Me too. So what does a girl have to do to see you pretending to be _The Crow_?"

"Oh that will cost you," Lucas nodded.

Brooke wrinkled her nose, "Is that so, what's the price?"

Lucas bent down and kissed her collar bone, "Oh it's high, probably too rich for your blood."

"I'm good for it, whatever the cost," Lucas shook his head against her neck and continued to suck. Brooke felt her pulse quicken, "What if I say please?"

Lucas put the key card in the door and let them inside, he closed the door behind them and pulled her into him, "Thank you for today pretty girl. Nathan and Haley liked you I can tell." Brooke went to speak but Lucas placed his finger on her lips, "Now back to the issue of payment." Lucas released her and pulled her to the bed, "Say please again."

Brooke giggled, "Please."

"Again," Lucas growled with a twinge of lust.

Brooke sat down on the bed, "Please Lucas."

"Deal... I will show you anything you want," Lucas pressed her backwards and crawled on top of her. Brooke's head was telling her to make Lucas stop, it was too soon. But her heart... Her heart was hoping that Lucas never stopped making her feel this way, because for the first time in year she felt ALIVE.

* * *

So... Whatcha think? I hope you enjoyed it.. This story has approximately 5 chapters left... There's going to be a little drama next chapter, you have been warned. :)

Show me the love and review!

Thanks again!

Krystal


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

 **-Three Months Later-**

Less than a week ago Brooke sat in Clay's office signing the contracts for her exit package from Clothes Over Bros, she settled on $0.87 for every $1.00. Clay had been satisfied with the deal and Brooke couldn't be happier to be moving forward with starting her own company with no one she was obligated to answer to. She hadn't heard from Julian since a mail courier had delivered a cashier's check for her entire settlement amount and she didn't expect to. She plopped down on the couch in her new living room, she had decided renting was the best option right now, in case the need to be bi-coastal arose after her new couture line debuted at all the fashion shows in the fall. She heard a knock at her door and assumed it was Lucas, her boyfriend. She opened the door and gasped, "Julian what are you doing here?"  
He thrust a stack of photos into her hands, "How long has it been going on?"  
"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked before studying the pictures in her hands. They were of her and Lucas, "You had me followed?"  
"No I am the one asking the questions," Julian shut the door and made himself at home, "How long has it been going on?"  
"Not as long as you're thinking." Brooke sighed, "Nothing happened until I filed for divorce."  
"Why should I believe that?" Julian sneered, "You probably planned the whole thing, right down to me hiring him as a screenwriter. Have you been laughing at my ignorance the entire time?"  
Out of habit Brooke reached for his hand, "It wasn't like that I swear, what does it matter at this point. You have been seeing other women for years. Didn't you just become a father?" Brooke sat up straight, "So what are you going to do with this newfound information?"  
"I should sue you for fraud and destroy his career," Julian grinned, "But no one wins if I do that."  
Brooke exhaled deeply, "What do you want Julian?"  
"You need to end things with Lucas," Julian said, "He's a really gifted writer and the studio likes him. I can't just fire him, even though I want to cut the little weasel loose. That would leave me open for a lawsuit."  
"And if I refuse?" Brooke questioned.  
"These will end up at the offices of every tabloid and gossip site I can think of. I won't release them now though, I'll wait until you're ready to launch B-Couture that way no one will care about your ridiculous little hobby, they'll just care about your obvious indiscretion and lack of moral center." Julian put his hands in the air and grinned, "Just picture it baby, 'Brooke Davis fools around with ex-husband's head writer' 'Julian Baker was devastated to learn of Brooke's affair that crippled their perfect marriage.'"  
Brooke narrowed her eyes at Julian, "Give me a break, no one believes our marriage was perfect Julian, your assistant just gave birth to your child. Not even Paul Norris could spin that story to make you look like the injured party."  
"Oh you think so, people will believe it Brooke when I infer that Lucas Scott left his wife for you and this nefarious affair was going on long term." Julian stood up to leave, "Lucas will never work in this town again, I'll have him blacklisted."  
Brooke hurried to the front door and opened it, "You don't scare me anymore Julian, now get out."  
"Suit yourself baby," Julian grinned again, "I have already started to change the direction of Lucas's show, when it's canceled and he's labeled a two-bit hack no one will hire him to write tampon ads let alone a huge network production."  
Brooke wanted to argue that Lucas was talented and Julian couldn't take that from him, but years of arguing with Julian Baker had left her exhausted, "Goodbye Julian. Come here again and I'll have you arrested."

* * *

"The real question is do you believe him?" Rachel said into the receiver, "Julian has always operated on his own level, I mean he scared guys that were interested in you from across the country. I think when Julian puts his mind to something he can be dangerous."

"I was worried you were going to say that Rach," Brooke rubbed her temples, "What am I going to do?"

Rachel let out a deep sigh, "I wish I could give you the answer."

Brooke heard a knock at her door, "Hold on a second Rachel." She hurried to the door and opened it, it was a UPS delivery man. She signed for the package, "Sorry. I'm back now." Brooke looked at the envelope and kinked her eyebrow at the sender's name: C&R Keller "what did you send me red?"

"What are you talking about B?" Rachel laughed. "Open it damnit, I've been tracking your package practically all day."

"Alright, alright." She giggled and tore open the padded envelope. She took out two small onesies and shrieked, "Oh my gosh Rachel!" Brooke's hand was shaking as she looked at the embroidered onesies that read; _I love my Auntie Brookie_ and _My Auntie doesn't spoil me she is just very accommodating_. "How far along are you?"

"Eleven weeks." Rachel replied.

Brooke squealed again, "How could you keep it a secret that long?! I am going to strangle you."

"Are you really angry B? You had a lot going on these past few months." Rachel paused, "keep it up and you won't get to come with us to find out the gender."

Brooke frowned, "Oh stop it, I was kidding. I have to go change, Lucas is going to be here any minute. I love you, tell Chris I said congratulations daddy. I'll see you this weekend."

"Later B." Rachel said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Lucas let himself in to Brooke's apartment, "pretty girl?" He called out to her.

"In the kitchen," Brooke answered.

"What are you making, it smells delicious" Lucas put down his bag and headed into the kitchen. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "So what did you do today?"

Brooke smiled sadly, "Let's have dinner then we can talk."

The breath caught in his throat at the sad tone of voice, "is everything alright Brooke?"

"No" she huffed. "Julian came by today. He had an investigator following me, he knows about us?"

Lucas shrugged, "and?"

"He threatened me." Brooke averted Lucas's eyes.

He banged his hand on the table, "he what?"

"Julian said he would have you blacklisted if I didn't break up with you."

Lucas laughed, "you told him to go fuck himself right?! I mean he couldn't really be serious, I work for the studio, I don't work for Julian."

"Luke…" Brooke whispered. "I think we should slow things down a little bit until Julian cools down."

Lucas ran his hands through his hair and backed away from Brooke, "You can't be serious right now. He doesn't have any control over what you do anymore. No I am not alright with slowing things down. I am in love with you.. Can you honestly tell me you don't feel the same way about me?"

"It would be a lie if I said I wasn't falling for you Lucas. I am so grateful that I met you," She felt tears sting her eyes but she couldn't recall when she started crying. "I can't let Julian hurt anyone else, this has to be over for now. Please see yourself out, I'm sorry."

She ran to her bedroom and locked the door, Lucas was confused by what just transpired. He went to the door separating him from his beloved. He raised his fist to knock, but hesitated, if this is what she wanted he was going to have to live with it, no matter how ridiculous he thought the situation was. He picked up his bag and let himself out.

Brooke heard the door close and begun to cry, "what have I done?" She said aloud.

* * *

"I blew it Millie," Brooke frowned. "It's been a week and I haven't heard from him once. I called him and left a few messages…" She trailed off.

Millie put her hand on Brooke's, "he's probably just giving you what you asked for honey. He will come around soon enough I am sure of it."

There was a knock at the glass door to the storefront Brooke had only just rented a few days ago. She unlocked the door and signed for the vase of yellow roses and padded envelope. "Did you order something?"

"No," Millie answered, "those flowers are beautiful. Who are they from?"

Brooke sat the vase on the folding table, "there isn't a card." She kinked her eyebrow and opened the envelope and pulled out a copy of _Hope for the Flowers_ by Trina Paulus. Again there is no card, she opened the book and found the handwritten inscription;

 _My Precious Pretty Girl:_

 _This book helped me get through my divorce… It's all about jumping and accepting change… So even though I don't understand your desire to adhere to Julian's threats I will respect your wishes. Know one thing… I will wait for you forever… I love you with my whole heart… I look forward to spending my life loving you... If you will have me..._

 _Eternally yours, Luke_

Brooke flipped through the book and smiled when she found a page with more of Lucas's handwriting. He had circled the passage; _How does one become a butterfly? You must want to learn to fly so much that you are willing to give up being a caterpillar._ Brooke's hazel eyes welled up with tears and she knew in that moment that Lucas Scott was the man she would give everything up for, she just hoped that when she was ready that he would still want her as much as he does right now... Only time will tell...

* * *

So I know its been a while but I was in a funk and this chapter took forever to write.. I hope you all are still reading.. The last chapter will be posted tomorrow.. Thanks!

If you liked this chapter, you know what to do, please press the button and review, review, review!

Krystal


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

 ***Eighteen Months Later***

"Mills do you have the pictures from the photo-shoot at the Atomium in Belgium last week?" Brooke asked as she entered the store front for B-Couture.

"I have the proof's right here," Millie said with a smile. "Second late morning this week. Were you with Thomas again?"

Brooke blushed at the mention of her boyfriend, "I was actually."

Millie handed Brooke the photo sheets she asked for, "we should use that studio whenever we're in Europe, it was hard to pick out any bad shots." Millie took Brooke's bag and jacket and headed towards her small office, "am I ever going to meet Mr. Wonderful?"

"He's really private, if it ever gets serious we agreed to reevaluate." Brooke leaned against her desk and surveyed the pictures, "I was skeptical about those butterfly hats and headpieces but they look great. It's as if we captured hundreds of them mid flight. It was such a beautiful touch I'm glad you convinced me to use them."

Millie shook her head, "I couldn't let you just discard them. The one that resembled a crown of monarch's took you a week to finish." The door chimed with someone's arrival. "I'll go see who that is, Vogue wants the spread selections by 11:30."

"Great," Brooke took out her phone and sent a quick text; _this morning was wonderful thank you for fitting me in_.

"Brooke?" Millie came in holding a large bouquet of red roses, "these just arrived for you."

Brooke gasped at the sight of three dozen red roses arranged in a tall red vase. Millie placed the vase gently on her desk and Brooke reached for the card. She opened the envelope and her mouth dried, _Pretty Girl - My show isn't being picked up for another season… Now we are free… Have dinner with me? I miss you… Love, Lucas_.

Millie noticed the change in Brooke's demeanor, "What's wrong? Who are they from?"

"Lucas Scott." Brooke sighed.

"Ahhh, the one that got away." Millie half smiled, "Do you want me to track down his contact information?"

"No," Brooke let out a deep breath, "I have moved on and I am sure he has too. What's the point?" Brooke stuffed the card back into the torn envelope and placed it into her top desk drawer. "So I think I really like these three on the top, they show off the beautiful details of the dresses and the headpieces. What do you think?"

"I think that's perfect," Millie replied, "So what are you doing tonight? Anything exciting?"

Brooke shrugged, "I'm having dinner with Chris, Rachel and little Harlow. Not exactly exciting, but I am not complaining."

* * *

"Hey Scott, wait up." Julian called behind him.

"I'm kind of in a hurry Julian, did you need something?" Lucas replied with a short, snippy tone, "I have three meetings this afternoon."

"That's why I stopped you," Julian grinned, "I have a project I think you would be perfect for. Give me five minutes?"

Lucas felt his body shake with rage, "No Julian, I don't think so. This isn't about a work opportunity this is about your ex wife."

"It is not," Julian beamed with satisfaction, "I have heard from several people that she is currently seeing someone named Thomas… something or other, he's some reclusive British photographer." Julian clicked his tongue against his teeth, "So honestly this is about work."

Lucas adjusted the cardboard box in his arms, "How about you hold your breath and count to a million, I'll be right back." Lucas glared, "Goodbye Julian, I would love to say that it was a pleasant experience but we both know that would be bull shit. Enjoy fatherhood and the unemployment line." Thirty minutes later Lucas pulled into the driveway of his bungalow and saw a familiar car, "Hey Hales."

Haley got up from the wicker chair on the covered porch, "Hi Luke, we heard about the show. I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"I am swell," Lucas rolled his eyes, "Thanks for stopping by."

"Why don't you enjoy the time off and come with me and Nathan to San Francisco? There's this woman we think you would hit it off with." Haley smiled up at him.

"No thanks," Lucas grumbled as he went to unlock the door, "I told you two already I was seeing someone."

Nathan opened it, "We have keys bro," Nathan winked, "Imaginary girlfriends don't count."

"Angela isn't imaginary, she just likes her privacy is all." Lucas set the box down on the coffee table. Nathan popped open two beers, "By all means help yourself baby brother."

"Thanks, I usually do," Nathan said, choosing to ignore the sarcasm. "Listen we all know you have been seeing _Angela_ long enough that at least Haley and I should have met her by now. But since she's nothing more than a blow up doll you didn't see the need."

"It isn't like that at all," Lucas laughed, "Right now we are just taking things slow, the second that we get out of dating scene and into relationship central you guys will be the first people I call."

"What about Brooke Davis?" Haley huffed, "I really liked her. Nathan did too." Nathan nods, as if on cue. "I know you said she broke up with you because of her idiot ex husband, but now you are free from Julian Baker, why aren't you going after Brooke?" Haley poured herself a glass of water, "I know you're in love with her Lucas. You were devastated for months when she pumped the brakes and broke up with you."

Lucas sat on the couch and put his head in his hands, "I was, I can't even sit here and lie about it. But that's long over now, she's seeing someone. I sent her flowers today and I didn't even get a text message, it's over Haley. If I'm being honest about it, it was over before it even began. I should have known better, you never end up with the rebound. I was there when she needed the strength to move on and now look at her, her career is thriving and I am happy knowing I played an important part in making that happen. That's good enough for me, now if you don't mind I would like to be alone."

* * *

An hour later Lucas heard someone knocking at the door, he smiled at the thought of his dinner guest. He jogged to the front door and let her in, once the door was shut he pulled the brunette into his arms, "I made Spaghetti Carbonara I hope that works for you."

She kissed him softly, "Sounds wonderful Luke, I had such a busy day I stopped on my way and brought cookies. Before you say it, I know you were busy too… I lost track of time or I would have baked a batch of your favorite."

"Don't worry about it, I am just glad you were able to get away tonight. I saw you this morning, so I didn't think we would get anymore time until the weekend." He wrapped his arms around her waist as he led her to the kitchen, "I might have everything on hand if you want to make some cookies now. Watching you in the kitchen is incredibly sexy."

She turned to him and kinked her eyebrow, "Is that so? Let's see how I feel after dinner, it smells delicious, I am starving."

"Did you skip lunch again?" Lucas quizzed, "I am tired of telling you honey." Lucas rubbed her still taut abdomen, "When are we going to start telling everyone?"

She giggled, "Luke I am only seven weeks along, it's considered bad luck to tell people during the first trimester. You have to keep the secret for six more weeks, then you can shout it from the rooftops for all I care."

He pulled her in for a loving embrace, tilted her chin to him and kissed her, "You don't know how hard this has been for me, all I want to do is call Nathan and tell him the good news. I know him and Haley have been trying, how amazing would that be if you two were pregnant at the same time?"

"They think I'm a figment of your imagination Luke, if you told them we were having a baby they might try to commit you." She giggled, "Now can we eat, if we don't soon I might turn into a cannibal and eat your arm."

"Have a seat darling, I will serve us up." Lucas jogged to the kitchen as the brunette took a seat at the table. Lucas's eyes widened when he heard the doorbell.

"Expecting someone else?" She laughed, "Angela perhaps?"

"Stop it," He went to the door and gazed through the peep hole, "Shit, it's Nathan and Haley. They are supposed to be on their way to San Francisco, that's why I told you to come over here tonight."

"We know you're home Luke," Nathan called through the door, "Open up, or I'll use my key."

Lucas turned to his guest, "What are we going to do?"

The hazel eyed beauty shrugged, "I guess the gig is up handsome. It's time to share our secret," she stood up from the table and headed towards the other room, "I'll be in the living room."

Lucas nodded and opened the door, "Hi guys what's new?"

"I know you have a guest Luke," Haley said with a devilish grin, "we just want to meet her."

"I'm sorry big brother, you know how Haley is with secrets." Nathan said apologetically, "she saw the car in the driveway and insisted we stop before we went to the airport."

Lucas barricaded the entry, "still super sleuthing on the side I see, well you caught us. Angela and I were about to have dinner. Angela care to join us honey." Haley kept her eyes focused behind Lucas and squealed when the woman appeared, she opened her mouth to speak but Lucas silenced her, "Nathan… Haley… I would like you to meet my fiance Angela."

The brunette came up beside him and giggled, "nice to you you guys again, I'm sad you busted us, we were really hoping to get a few more weeks of no one knowing about us."

"Wait a minute," Nathan scratched his head, "You have been seeing Brooke this entire time?"

"That's all you can say," Haley glared, "Didn't you hear him say _FIANCE_?!"

"Yeah Hales," Nathan said gruffly, "I caught that. So there isn't an Angela then?"

"No," Lucas smirked, "We each made up a significant other." Brooke reached her arms around his waist, "Hello I'm Thomas, I'm the photographer Brooke has been casually seeing for the last year."

"And I'm Angela, the therapist Lucas has been dating for the last few months. Nice to meet you." Brooke giggled again.

"So did you two even break up at all?" Haley questioned.

"Yes," Lucas responded before Brooke could, "about six weeks after Brooke ended things we started talking again. We quickly rekindled our relationship and then the secrets started. We didn't want Julian to find out because I still worked with him on a daily basis, so as hard as it was at first we made the decision to keep our love a secret."

"We kept it a secret from everyone, when Millie finally noticed a change in my demeanor I created Thomas and when you wanted Lucas to move on and get back into the dating scene we came up with Angela." Brooke sighed, "Please don't hate us."

Haley pulled Brooke into a loving hug, "We don't hate you. I understand completely, but now that the show is over are you going to continue the charade? When did you get engaged? When are you getting married?" Haley paused, "I'm sorry, I am just so excited and I feel like I have a hundred questions."

"It's fine Hales, we were about to sit down for dinner, would you and Nathan like to join us?" Lucas smiled, "I need to make sure Brooke eats soon, the b-"

Lucas caught himself before he said the word baby, Brooke finished for him, "The bitch will be unleashed if I don't eat soon." Brooke let out an uncomfortable laugh and headed back to the table. "Lucas only proposed a few months ago, we're going to just enjoy being engaged for a while. See what life is like on the outside again."

Everyone sat down, except Lucas who was in the kitchen dishing Spaghetti Carbonara up for everyone. He brought a large bowl to the table and sat down, "Dig in everyone."

Haley took one look at the pasta and the color left her face, "Is that bacon I smell?" She gulped.

"Yeah, it's Carbonara… One of Brooke's favorites." Lucas furrowed his brow, "Is something wrong Haley? You always love it when I make Spaghetti Carbonara, you say it reminds of my mom's old diner."

Haley gulped again and pushed her chair back from the table, "Excuse me." Haley covered her mouth and ran down the hallway.

"Sorry Luke, it's not the food… It's the bacon." Nathan put his fork down, "Haley is going to murder me for saying this but you're going to be an uncle soon man. Haley is pregnant."

Brooke shrieked and covered her mouth. "How far along is she?"

"She's eleven weeks on Monday." Nathan grinned.

Haley returned to the table a few minutes later, everyone was silent. "Nathan Royal I could murder you, you told them didn't you."

"I did," Nathan sighed, "I had to honey, why else would you be vomiting… You love B-A-C-O-N." Nathan spelled it out so Haley wouldn't be upset again.

"It's alright Hales, Brooke and I have some news too." Lucas started.

"Lucas," Brooke started.

"What's the matter pretty girl are you worried I'm going to tell them you are pregnant too?" Lucas blurted out before she could stop him.

"Damn you Lucas Scott." Brooke huffed, "I told you we had to wait till I passed the three month mark." The entire table grew quiet and immediately burst into laughter. One thing was certain this year was going to be amazing for the Scott Family and Lucas Scott couldn't wait.

 ***~* THE END *~***

* * *

So whatcha all think? I hope you loved it as much as I did. :) Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed and hung in there when it took me awhile to update. You all are amazing.

Hit review and tell me your thoughts. Happy Valentine's Day!

Thanks again!

Krystal


End file.
